


you are me (i am you)

by scintillatingstars



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M, This is just crack, also bad writing, and it inspired me to write a, because it is my brand, crack with feelings, go watch it, haha so im back because my comfort desi gays, i thought of this instead of sleeping, im mentally unstable pls bear with me, little angst too, so i watched your name/ kimi no na wa, teenagers karman, the story is as chaotic as the tags, this is not as complicated as the movie because clearly i lack braincells and ofc it gay, why is that not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillatingstars/pseuds/scintillatingstars
Summary: Aman is a solemn, quiet guy who likes to mind his own business but his overly affectionate family seems to not understand that at all.Kartik is a radiant, loving guy who has sunshine shooting out of his ass but he barely has anyone to call family and people around him do not understand affection at all.A weird incident makes both of them realize they are not as different as they think.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	you are me (i am you)

Kartik is used to waking up on his own. It’s always been this way ever since his mother passed away. It was as if overnight a twelve-year-old transformed into a grown adult. He didn’t sign up for it but life often throws things in your way that you would never want and that is why life is that fucking bitch and Kartik thinks smiling right into life’s face when it squeezes lemons in your eyes is the best way to inform life politely that he is a bigger bitch.

But this morning when he woke up to this sweet, lulling voice telling him to wake up or he will be late for school; he rubs the sleep out of his, confused. He wonders if he has time travelling back to when he was eleven and his mother was still alive. He looks at the woman standing at the door, wearing a beautiful blue saree, he is kind of disappointed; she looks nothing like his mother but she is a gorgeous woman who is now looking at him with a fond and surprised manner.

“ _Arrey wah, aaj ek aawaz main uth gya_ ,” she chides but it is fond, warmth is dripping off each syllable.

(Wow, you woke at the very first call today.)

Kartik doesn’t know how to respond or what the hell is going on. So, he just gives a small smile which he is afraid looked more like a wince. A stranger is in his house? Or is he dreaming?

The best way to find out if you’re dreaming? Yes, so he pinches himself and it hurts so according to scientifically proven theories you aren’t dreaming. So there is a stranger in house.

“ _Jaldi se taiyaar ho ja khana ready hai_ ,” she says as she leaves the room.

(Get ready quickly, the breakfast is ready.)

So a stranger who is also acting like she is his mother.

On a little closer observation, he realizes the stranger is not in his house because last time he checked his room’s walls were not mustard. _Mustard_. He will never, not even his in most unstable state of mind, paint his walls mustard. Who the fuck does that?

He looks around further and realizes he is in an unknown, alien territory.

So, apparently, he is the stranger in a stranger’s house around people who are strangers to him who they don’t think he is a stranger. Pretty good way to start a day, he feels.

\\\

Aman is used to waking up to his mother’s voice. It’s sweet at first. In the daze of slumber he mostly slips back to sleep and then it gets sterner each time. By fifth call for him to wake up or he will be late for school, it sounds like an angry lioness roaring and he wakes up finally to his mother’s scrunched up annoyed face. There is a different satisfaction to it.

But this morning, he woke up to loud thumps and thuds. It sounds like someone is deliberately stomping their feet. He wakes up to feeling cold which seems strange since his room always feel warms, especially, in morning.

The first thing he notices is the absolute bleakness in the atmosphere. Sunlight peeks from behind the curtains of the windows but the room is still dark courtesy to the navy blue walls of the room. He sits up, taking support of the headboard of the bed which creaks. His bed was one of the pieces of furniture that their family brought last month, it would never _creak_. But his room walls were also not navy and this is certainly not the room he slept in.

He hears another loud stomp outside. He wonders who the hell is out there so desperate to get attention. And he gets up and opens the door. There is a man, who looks like in he is in late forties, aggressively stomping outside the door and he finally stops and is staring right into his soul.

Bad fucking idea. Waking up was bad fucking idea.

//

Kartik has no idea what is he supposed to do so sits on the bed, which isn’t his, staring blankly at the _mustard_ wall of the room which isn’t his like a moron until the woman comes back.

“ _Ab nahane ka kya lega?_ ” she asks.

(What will you take to go and bath now?)

Kartik smiles, it is instinctive, he can’t help it. Even though, she is supposedly scolding him, it feels so warm to him. It’s a mother’s warmth and although, it’s coming from a stranger, it still just makes him feel so tender. It reminds me of his maa.

He gets up awkwardly and stands at the door for a while because where the fuck is the bathroom. And he finally shuts his eyes, gulps and takes a right.

“ _Abhi bhi neend main hai kya? Waha hai bathroom_ ,” she point out a door towards the far left.

(Are you still sleepy? The bathroom is there.)

_God bless_ , he breathes.

When he is in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, he is confused. Just as confused as this guy looking back at him from inside the mirror. His breathe hitches. He brings his hands to touch his face. Sharp nose. Brown eyes that naturally display emotions as if they are reflection of the heart. Slight stubble. And he realizes this guy staring back in the mirror is him.

And Kartik does what he thinks is apt to do in almost all of the possible situations except in a funeral. He screamed.

He should have known something was wrong when everything looked taller than it normally did. He is stuck in someone’s body. Someone he doesn’t know and most importantly, someone who is a fucking dwarf.

//

Aman is smart. He knows something is wrong. He feels as if he has grown a whole foot overnight. He feels different, like his hands are so large and he is wearing a bright orange hoodie, who wears such an obnoxious colour. Aman is afraid if he keeps looking at the colour he will go blind.

He stumbles into a few rooms, landing into kitchen, someone’s bedroom and finally the bathroom. He shuts the door and sighs in relief but it doesn’t last long.

When he looks in the mirror, there is this guy in the mirror who looks nothing like him but he is quite handsome, Aman won’t lie but the point is nothing, absolutely no amount of good looks, would stop him from having a breakdown because he is someone else’s body and it is wrong and creepy on many levels. Fuck that. Every fucking level.

Except the fact that he is taller now.

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't as serious as my other fics because believe it or not mental health takes away your ability to write too (not that it was there to begin with)


End file.
